Treaties
by Merwood
Summary: When Jackson was fourteen the Hale's, one of the most powerful werewolf packs, came to visit the Whittemore's to arrange a union between the two influential families. Jackson never wanted the union but his adopted parents gave him no choice and upon his eighteenth birthday he would be given to Derek Hale, Jackson had little intention of going quietly.
1. Prologue: Jackson

**Title:** Treaties  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** This story will contain Non/con  
**Spoilers:** AU fic, but as its based on a show its expected minor ones  
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** When Jackson was fourteen the Hale's, one of the most powerful werewolf packs, came to visit the Whittemore's to arrange a union between the two influential families. Jackson never wanted the union but his adopted parents gave him no choice and upon his eighteenth birthday he would be given to Derek Hale, Jackson had little intention of going quietly.

* * *

**Prologue**

"How're you feeling?" Jackson turned to eye his best friend unable to hide his amusement. Danny was far to good to associate with someone like himself, someone as volatile and selfish as he is.

"I'm not some chick you just deflowered Danny, I asked you for a favour, nothing more."

Jackson's reply was curt but they both knew it was so much more than a simple favour, Jackson had used the excuse of wanting to hurt his betrothed but really it was more of a goodbye. Danny was leaving Beacon Hills to return home and become an Alpha of the prestigious Mahealani Pack which he was the heir, while Jackson got to live out his final two years of freedom before becoming property of Derek Hale.

"No, definitely not a chick, as you so politely put it. I highly doubt there is a woman alive who could match your arrogance and vulgarity." Jackson grinned at Danny's attempt at an insult, to anyone else it would've been but Danny had said it with such a fond look in his eyes that it was clear their was no malice behind the words. "All the same I'd like to make sure you're alright."

There was a hopeful look to Danny and Jackson heart fell because he could see how much Danny wanted their little plan to work, but sadly humans couldn't bond to werewolves like werewolves did to each other.

"If you're asking if the bond worked then no. No, it didn't."

Danny gave Jackson a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. They both knew on some level it wouldn't work, used their ignorance as an excuse to pursue physical relations.

"I could give you the bite and then we could try the bond again. It would work for sure then."

Jackson wanted nothing more than to give in. Let Danny give him the bite and than undergo the mating bond and then not even his promised union with Derek Hale could separate them. Sadly if they were both werewolves they would be subjected to the laws of the wolf and Danny would bring all kinds of trouble to the Mahealani Pack. Stealing another Alpha's betrothed, especially one as powerful as a Hale would not end well, Jackson could not and would not let him do it.

"Look Danny, we both know it wouldn't work. You'd just bring all kinds of trouble to your pack and I won't let you do it. Besides I have it all planned out, enjoy my final two years of freedom and then off myself before Derek ever gets to lay a hand on me."

It was meant as a joke, but both he and Danny knew better. That the idea of suicide at times seemed more welcome than that of a life as another's property. And the idea of never seeing Danny again hurt, but it was common knowledge that Alphas rarely allowed their mates to leave the pack grounds, because once mated a werewolf would never take another to bed again, which led to many Alphas all but locking their mates away to keep them safe.

"I'd do it you know, for you, I'd do it."

Jackson closed the short distance between them and kissed Danny firmly on the lips. "I know you would and that's why I can't let you."

The two rested their foreheads against the others for a time taking comfort in their closeness. They had so little time left, soon Jackson's body guards would be wondering why he was taking so long and tomorrow morning Danny would be gone, probably never to be seen again.

"All things aside, you are alright though? I didn't hurt you, did I? We didn't exactly take a lot of time preparing."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smiled fondly because he knew Danny far too well. He knew Danny wasn't asking if he had hurt him, he was asking if he had been good, if Jackson had enjoyed himself, but Danny being Danny was far to polite to come out and ask it.

"Yes, you thoroughly rocked my world." Jackson revelled in the large smile that broke out across Danny's features. He had been worried he wouldn't get to see that smile again before they went their separate ways, but he still couldn't resist taunting his friend a little and said in his best southern drawl "It's every girls dream to lose their virginity on the cold tile floor of the boys shower room, you really know how to treat a gal."

"Hey! I tried convincing you to let me take you back to my place but you insisted on doing it here!" Danny said defensively.

"Yeah, and how did you plan on ditching dumb, dumber and dumbest outside. Besides, how would you explain what I would be doing alone with you in your bedroom for hours?"

Jackson watched Danny sigh and deflate. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were the bane of his existence. Two years ago after the treaty had been made and Derek had sent three werewolves his own age to protect him, at least that was the excuse he had been given. Jackson knew it was to ensure Jackson came to Derek a safe and sound virgin, for whatever reason Alpha's enjoyed their mates untouched. Jackson's view on the subject was that he was already giving Derek far more than he wanted, his virginity was the one thing he would have control over. Plus it gave him a twisted sense of accomplishment knowing how pissed off Derek would be if and when he finds out.

"Speaking of the three stooges I really need to shower and get going before they come in here." Jackson walked over and grabbed a towel and his toiletries from his locker and gave himself a quick sniff. "God I stink."

Jackson felt Danny's arms slip around his waist and pull him into his strong arms, burying his nose into Jackson's neck. Jackson couldn't deny how safe he felt here in Danny's arms.

"I think you smell amazing and should skip the shower." Danny inhaled deeply into the dip of Jackson's neck taking in his scent.

"God, you werewolves are not hygienic in the slightest. You only think I smell good cause its your stink that's all over me." Jackson pulled himself free and walked into a shower stall and turned on the hot water, enjoying the warm droplets cascading off his body.

"They'll still smell me on you, you know. Other werewolves will smell me on you for quite sometime." Danny turned on the water to his own stall and Jackson pushed down the feeling of disappointment that he hadn't join him under his showerhead.

"That's the point. I want Derek to know he wasn't my first, he may get me but I'll always have today."

A silence fell between the two boys as they continued to wash. Jackson could tell Danny wanted to say something, but was trying to keep it to himself. He hoped he would, things were already far to complicated and he didn't want to hurt Danny further then tonight already would have.

He turned off the water and grabbed his towel, drying himself off as he walked back to his locker, listening as Danny did the same.

"Is that all that tonight was? A means to stick it to Derek? Everything that we did, was it all just to hurt him?" Danny's voice sounded weak, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Jackson swallowed audibly. He hated that Danny was so insecure about their relationship that he had to ask that, not that he could blame him, he's never been good at expressing his feelings. But tonight things changed, Jackson would be alone from here on and Danny had responsibilities to take care of. He desperately wanted to tell Danny the truth, that tonight had nothing to do with Derek and everything to do with them, but he knew that if he told Danny that his friend would do something stupid like challenge Derek and cause a feud. No, tonight was their goodbye and he would have to come to terms with his fate. One which didn't include Danny.

"Of course it was. Its not like I planned on jumping in the sack with you and running off together and declaring our undying love." Jackson made sure to keep his eyes on his locker, he knew it was cowardly but he really couldn't bare to see the hurt look he was sure would be on Danny's face.

Danny remained quite for sometime while Jackson slowly got dressed. He was in the middle of buckling his belt when he felt Danny's warm hand gently on his shoulder.

"If he ever hurts you call me. I'll come for you, even if I have to declare war to get you out." Danny's voice was quiet but firm, filled with such conviction.

"I know you would," Jackson said aloud as he thought to himself, _that's why I'd never call._

There is nothing else for them to say, Jackson knows its time. He refuses to say goodbye, he feels by saying it, it becomes real and Danny will really be gone forever. He needs to hold on to the illusion that his one anchor in life would still be there if he needs it. Needs to delusion himself that he might get his happy ending and get to choose his own path, one which includes Danny in some way.

He bites down hard on his tongue as he listens to Danny's footfalls die out as he walks away. Clenches his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling when he hears the locker room door close marking Danny's final exit from his life. Danny had been the one person who bothered to befriend him with his body guard detail stalking him around all day.

Now the only people in his life were his adopted parents whom had auctioned him off to Derek Hale and the detachment of werewolves who reported directly to Derek himself. Somehow Jackson had deluded himself into thinking he'd have two more years of freedom before becoming property of Derek, but Danny's departure made it clear he already was.

* * *

Jackson walked out of the locker room feeling sullen and really wishing he could be alone but was immediately surrounded by his entourage.

"You reek," Erica hissed in a hushed tone.

"You got Danny's scent all over you," Isaac added.

"You let him fuck you?" Boyd said more as a statement than a question.

"Twice actually, you better call your master and tell him how you failed in your duties." Jackson's tone was cold and he didn't bother looking back. He knew they'd be indecisive about what to do, they were new werewolves and wanted nothing more than to please their Alpha. It was a little mean to put them in this situation but he had no pity for them. No one asked him what he wanted before he was bartered off to the Hale's. He hoped they'd tell Derek and Derek would decide against used goods. It was his one shot at freedom.

* * *

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. My plan is to update once a week but if enough people show interest and review I'll try and update more often.


	2. Chapter 1: Jackson

**Notes**: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reviewing and as promised here is a faster update. A couple of you pointed out some typos, sorry about that. I went back and fixed what I could find, hope I caught them all. I don't have a beta and sometimes its hard finding your own mistakes since your brain already knows what you meant.

I don't like giving away spoilers so I won't delve into any specific questions, especially regarding characters. But I will say for those of you who expressed an interest in knowing more background about the pack families and how the werewolves went public I do plan on going into more detail, but it will be gradual. I'm glad that was mentioned, because this is actually the third story I've been writing(first I've uploaded) in a similar verse with the packs and might've forgot to add it.

***Warning**: This chapter contains rape. If you are uncomfortable with this you can safely read up to the first line break in the story and then skip to the ending notes for a short one sentence summary of what happened so you know what's going on for the next chapter.*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Two years later._

"Are you all packed up and ready to go, Jackson?"

Jackson glared at his adopted mother from over his soggy cereal. He wasn't hungry so he had just been poking it with his spoon as something to do. Cereal was the meal he always got on the very rare occasion when his '_mother' _felt like doing something motherly and cereal was simply the peak of her culinary prowess.

He hated that they were here. That in all his life the one time they took time off work was to make sure he got in the car when it arrived. They wouldn't show up for his state championship lacrosse game but the four year deal in which they stood to make a substantial profit they had time for.

Jackson looked over his shoulder at his one duffle bag filled with cloths, he was packed. In his left hand he held the letter from Derek, the first line of communication he had received from the man in three years. The letter itself was a joke. All it said was;

_Jackson,_

_the car will be there Saturday at 10am, pack lightly. All your needs will be taken care of._

_~Derek_

The fact that those were the most words Derek had ever spoken to him in his life was laughable. Especially considering they weren't even spoken.

Jackson heard the sound of kitchen door opening but didn't bother looking up, he already knew who it was. The Tweedles triplets, he wished they'd just go back to wonderland and leave him be.

"The car is here." Erica said in a snarky voice.

Jackson's lips twitched upwards threatening to smile. Of the three he liked Erica the best, simply because, unlike the other two, she was a complete and utter bitch him. Boyd and Isaac always acted as though they were walking on eggshells around him, afraid he'd rat them out to Derek. Plus the bitchiness reminded him of Lydia, he missed her. They hadn't seen each other in three years when she graduated early. In a different world he might've tried asking her out. If only something like that were ever his decision to make.

Though given how much he had enjoyed that night two years ago with Danny in the locker room he suspected that he and Lydia never would've worked.

Jackson sighed as he got up and grabbed his bag. He had done so good keeping thoughts about that night out of his head. It had taken him about a year after Danny's departure to stop thinking of the guy on a daily bases, but lately the closer his union to Derek drew near the more Danny snuck into his thoughts.

"Let's go." Jackson passed Erica and didn't bother hugging or waving his adopted parents goodbye. He had made it two steps out the door before Boyd was at his side and taking his bag from him.

He really hoped that the bodyguard thing would end when he got to the Hale's, or minimal he'd get upgraded to less annoying keepers.

Jackson got to the car, a standard black limo, and Isaac held open the door for him to slide into the back seat. Across from him sat a slender woman, dark skinned and quite pretty. He recognized her from the news, she never spoke but was always at High Councillor Deaton's side whenever big news about human-werewolf relations were announced. She had been there four years ago when Councillor Deaton announce his planned union to Derek Hale.

Jackson saw Boyd climb into the front seat and not long later Erica and Isaac stepped into the car on either side of him. He crossed his arms and leaned back slouching in his seat ready to sulk the whole way there. He really didn't want to be sandwiched the whole trip.

"One guardian is enough for the ride," the women said. "Ms Reyes, Mr Lahey, the two of you can follow in Mr Hale's vehicle. Myself and Mr Whittemore have things to discuss in private."

Jackson watched as the two looked to each other incisively before getting out the car. Clearly they were bright enough to know it wasn't a good idea to step on the toes of a member of the council. The door slammed behind them and the privacy window separating them from the drivers seats went up.

"Mr Whittemore, my name is Ms Morrell. I am a senior assistant under High Councillor Deaton, who you may know is in charge of human werewolf relations."

"Yeah, I've heard him." Jackson shuffled down to the window and looked outside the car, not really paying attention to anything.

"Mr Deaton couldn't be here today so he sent me to thank you on behalf of humans everywhere. As you know the relationship between werewolves and humans has been sketchy at best. The first human-werewolf union will go along way to a peaceful coexistence."

Jackson frowned. He knew the speech, had been hearing it for years. It seemed everyone got something out of this union except himself. Derek and the Hale pack would have control over his assets, all the money his biological family had left him. His adopted parents would gain quite a lot of free publicity over their '_sons' _marriage, and he was sure they found some way to make a substantial profit too. And the world got a means to soothe over the poor relations between the species. And Jackson got Derek, or more accurately Derek got Jackson and Jackson got shit all.

"It is my esteemed privilege to be chosen to cement this treaty between man and wolf." He delivered the line dripping with sarcasm. It was a line his guardian's recommended he use whenever he was broached about the subject of his union by strangers. They hadn't been happy with his grunting or mumbling '_whatever_'.

"Oh, I apologise. I was under the impression that you were happy with the union."

Jackson turned to look at her. It was the first time anyone either noticed or acknowledged his sarcasm. The tone of her voice suggested actual concern for him. Normally he would have kept quiet, but speaking his mind now didn't seem to matter. He'd be at Derek's home soon and there would be little she could do.

"Not really. No one even bothered to ask me what I wanted." Jackson started picking at the seam of his jeans keeping his focus there. He never voiced his feelings on the union out loud before. Not since Danny.

"Well, you're eighteen now. Legally they cant force you to go through with it. Sure there will be disappointed parties but its got to be better than doing something you clearly don't want to do."

Jackson snorted at that. He wasn't eighteen, not until Monday. His foster parents had planned everything out thoroughly, they were lawyers and great at their job. A week after the negotiations had been finalized someone leaked the story to the news. With the story public knowledge the Hale's wouldn't dare back out for fear of the backlash and was convenient for his folks.

By law Jackson couldn't make any legal decisions until he was an adult, though he didn't think a parent could marry their child off against their will, he had been wrong. The past four years he spent a lot of time researching the treaty and his own rights and somehow his parents found a loopholes. It was like drafting, if a union could help stabilize peace within the country a parent could make the choice for their child. His parents had led everyone to believe Jackson would be eighteen at the time of the union, it seemed no one bothered to look up his birth certificate.

"Actually, I'll turn eighteen on Monday."

"I don't see the problem, your wedding isn't scheduled until Friday. You'd still have five days to call it off."

Jackson gave her a sad smile. No one had been discussing any of the plans with him, most of the time he'd learn tidbits of his life by accident by over hearing his parents. He had thought the same thing when he'd heard on the news when his wedding day was. He had been excited for weeks until his foster father had told him that was just the public wedding, he told Ms Morrell as much.

"That's the public wedding, the private one his tomorrow." Jackson stiffened when Ms Morrell moved next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Jackson almost believed it to be sincere, but she was in politics so he didn't bet on it. "If its any consolation to my understanding the bond between werewolf mates is instant. By the end of your wedding night the two of you should be in love."

Jackson had heard girls gushing over how beautiful the werewolf bonding, or mating ritual or whatever the hell you wanted to call, before. Everyone romanticized it, making it out to be this amazing thing which brings to souls closer together, to feel each others pain and happiness. There were many wild theories running around about it.

Jackson knew better though. He had researched it extensively, questioned Danny about it relentlessly. It had its upsides as well as down. Bonded werewolves were incapable of being aroused by anyone other than their mates. And while it didn't make them empathic by any means, mates could sense strong emotions from the other. Such as when they're in distress or trouble. The part that bothered Jackson the most was mates were drawn to each other. It didn't mean the two automatically fell in love and lived happily ever after, but it did mean if one died the other would always feel like something was missing. He'd read it described as a grieving period with no end.

Jackson looked Ms Morrell in the eyes and responded, "the fact that my suitor has the means to emotionally manipulate me into liking him doesn't exactly comfort me any."

The two remained silent for the rest of the trip. There really wasn't anything else to say. She kept her arms wrapped around him and Jackson remained rigged because of it. He was actually glad when they pulled through the large iron gates and into the driveway of the Hale manor of Beacon Hills. He never liked pity and wasn't comfortable being comforted, especially by strangers.

Pulling up to the front door Jackson saw Derek Hale waiting outside the house for him. He was alone and his perpetual frown still in place. He looked much the same as to how Jackson remembered him from three years back. He wore tight black jeans and a black shirt which seemed almost to small for him. The only difference was somehow Derek seemed bulkier and it made Jackson feel smaller.

He pushed open the door and moved to step out when he felt a hand lightly on his forearm. He turned back and looked at Ms Morrell.

"My card," she said quietly holding out a small white card with what he assumed was her number on it. "Call me anytime if you need someone to talk to."

Jackson nodded and took the card, immediately tucking it into his pocket. Ms Morrell wasn't coming with him, she was merely their to show the councils support. Today was meant to be about him and Derek getting to know each other before their big day on the morrow.

He stepped out of the limo and noticed Boyd already grabbing his bag from the trunk, a few feet back Erica and Isaac were approaching from where they had parked the black Lexus Derek had sent for his pack to chauffeur him around in.

The three fell inline behind him as he headed up the walkway leading to the house. Derek didn't move or talk, just stood their with his arms crossed. Jackson stopped about three feet away not really sure what to say or do.

"Hey." It probably wasn't the best of greetings for your fiancé who he hadn't seen in three years, but he really had no idea what to say.

Somehow Derek's scowl deepened and though Jackson didn't know him well, he was sure he was looking angry. Derek completely ignored him and turned to his pack.

"Did you know?" Derek growled out and it really didn't sound like a question.

All three of them immediately dropped their heads and turned to the side exposing their throats. It was a very animal thing to do, universal signal for submission and to signify _'they mean no harm_'. Jackson found it odd seeing humans using it, but they were werewolves too after all.

"His scent faded nine months ago, we didn't think you'd pick up on it." Erica's voice sounded so tiny, so very different from the feisty girl he was use to.

"How long ago did it happen?" Derek was still ignoring him and Jackson wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about. If he didn't know better he would suspect his indiscretion with Danny, but that couldn't be it. That happened two years ago there was no way Danny's scent could have lingered on him for two years. That and he was sure one of the stooges would've told Derek, he had assumed it was why Derek stopped visiting.

"Just under two years ago." This time it was Boyd who answered.

"And no one thought I'd like to know?" Derek's voice was low and held no sign of emotion. Jackson almost preferred the growling.

It was the confirmation he needed, they were talking about his indiscretion with Danny. He really thought Derek would've heard from his spies, if this was how Derek found out things were going to go downhill faster than he thought.

"Look Derek.."

"Be quiet. Its taking all my willpower not to rip out your throat right now so I strongly suggest you stay silent." Derek hadn't even looked his way throughout the entire threat.

Jackson immediately stopped talking and tried hard not to notice how Derek's palms were bleeding from how tightly his nails must be digging into his palm.

When Jackson had slept with Danny it had been more about saying goodbye to the most important person in his life. There was a part of him that enjoyed the fact that Derek would be pissed at him for it, but he hadn't expected this. They barely knew each other and Jackson couldn't understand why Derek was so furious. If they had actually had a relationship of sorts then maybe, but they didn't know anything more about the other than their names.

"I suggest the three of you get out of my sight, now." Derek had barely finished talking when Erica, Boyd and Isaac scattered, practically tripping over each other in order to do so. Any other time it would've had Jackson laughing for hours.

Derek never said anything, he just grabbed Jackson's bicep hard enough to bruise and started dragging him through the house.

"Ouch, fuck Derek your hurting me." Jackson tried pulling away but without even factoring the werewolf thing Derek was much bigger than him. Throw in the werewolf thing and Jackson might as well have been a rag doll.

Derek forced him up the stairs, not slowing down in the slightest when Jackson tripped and stumbled, practically dragging him to the top. He yanked him around a few corners and they passed several doors until coming to a pair of large double doors. Seeing the doors momentarily reminded him that one of the few things Jackson had been looking forward to was seeing the Hale manor. Derek may not have been the head Alpha of the Hale pack, but he resided in the original Hale manor and it was said to be quite stunning by the few who got to see it.

* * *

Derek threw open the doors and heaved Jackson through. Jackson stumbled to the ground landing hard on his knee, hissing in pain from the impact. Jackson heard the door slam shut behind them and he had barely moment to recover before Derek was grabbing him by the same bicep and twirling him around.

Jackson hissed in pain at the strength of Derek's hold, now each of his arms in a deadlock grip. He could barely move and he was forced to face Derek. Derek whose eyes were flaring red and his canine teeth were bared. Jackson could feel the sting of the claws digging into his arms. He hadn't seen it often, but once or twice he made Danny show him the transformation. Danny had explained it once before, that most werewolves have to learn to gain control of the shift, but even experienced ones could lose control in highly emotional situations. For how little they knew each other Jackson wouldn't have thought Derek would be effected so much. To become so out of control.

"Who. Was. He?" Jackson could feel droplets of spit against his face with the punctuation of each word.

"Does it matter?" Jackson cringed when Derek growled in response to his answer. He hoped it didn't matter, because admitting it to being Danny could lead to a whole world of trouble he really didn't want to be responsible for.

"You are mine. You agreed to be mine." Derek was starting to shake him with every word. Jackson clenched his fists and eyes trying to drown out the pain. His arms were throbbing and he's sure he's bleeding from where Derek's nails are digging into his skin. "How am I suppose to trust you as my mate if you give yourself to anything that bats their eyelashes your way?"

Jackson looked away, he hated hearing Derek's angry words more than he hated the manhandling. He hadn't given himself to just anyone, it had been Danny and even now he didn't regret it.

"It was only once…" he tried to explain.

"Only once. So if I gave you to my pack to do with as they please, its okay as long as I only let them do it once?" Jackson never liked Derek much, but until then he never hated the guy. It wasn't fair, this wasn't meant to be his life. He was sure of it. He knew he could be a bit of an ass at times and should be more grateful for all the advantages his station in life had given him, but he was sure he hadn't done anything to warrant this.

When Derek spoke next it was in a softer tone and completely void of emotion and it scared Jackson far more than the shouting had.

"Clearly I can't trust you. The only hope we have of working this out is if I don't have to worry about trust."

Jackson didn't have time to ask what Derek had meant by that before Derek was tearing his shirt from his body. Jackson didn't move or speak, far to shocked to react at all. After his shirt was in tatters on the floor Derek yanked at his belt, splitting it right at the buckle. The force popping the button of his jeans and forcing the zipper down too. All in one motion Jackson's pants and boxers were ripped open and falling to the floor. He didn't even have time to register his nakedness before the floor disappeared from beneath him and he found himself flying in the air and landing face down hard on the bed.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jackson started to yell, recovering slowly from the shock.

Derek ignored him and grabbed his legs one at a time pulling off his shoes and remnants of his jeans. Jackson tried to turn around but Derek pinned him down easily with one hand. He could make out the sound of Derek unbuckling his pants and he doubled his efforts. He had known for sometime what mating would entail, had mentally prepared himself for a time when he'd have to sleep with Derek. Oddly it had been the one part that didn't bother him much, sex was sex and Derek was a really good looking guy. It wouldn't exactly be a hardship. But he hadn't expect this, this wasn't meant to be how their first time would be.

"Please stop." Jackson was crying now and Derek wasn't listening. He felt his legs being wedged apart and Derek's heavy form pressing down onto his back. "Stop it, please."

It was like Derek couldn't even hear him. Jackson felt the blunt head of Derek's cock forcing itself into him. It had been two years since he let Danny fuck him, two years since he had had sex with anyone. He tried to relax, Danny had told him that relaxing would help. He had been wrong. Derek hadn't done any of the prep Danny had, hadn't used any lube like Danny had. Hadn't made sure Jackson enjoyed himself like Danny had.

Jackson gripped the covers and sobbed with every thrust of Derek's hips. He tried to keep his face buried in the blankets, he didn't want to see Derek or for Derek to see him. Derek seemed to have other plans, his strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him up and forcing him to kneel. His back was now against Derek's firm chest, and Derek's pace never once slowed.

Jackson didn't understand why Derek had changed positions. He was sure this was about humiliating him and figured being on his hands and knees would've been more effective. But then he felt Derek's fangs digging into his shoulder and he understood. The act had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with cementing their relationship. Derek was going to change him and force him into bonding with him.

The ritual itself was simple, Danny had run him through it. During an intimate moment a werewolf couple would exchange blood and that was all. When Jackson had first heard he thought it was far too easy and was sure many werewolves must've accidentally bonded with each other.

Jackson felt Derek's teeth remove from his shoulder and chanced a backward glance and saw Derek bite into his own wrist. Jackson doubled his efforts to struggle free because he didn't want this. Deep down he knew he was one of those stupid girls who romanticized the bond that he always made fun of. Had fantasized what his night was going to be like, that Derek would become this warm person he could be happy with, but he hadn't fantasized about this. It was meant to be scary and exciting all at once, it was meant to be like that night with Danny.

He clenched his jaw shut trying to stop Derek from forcing his wrist into his mouth. Derek's other hand wrapped around his other side and pinched his nose. He held his breath as long as he could before he eventually had to inhale through his mouth. No sooner had he opened his mouth did Derek's arm slip in. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and knew it was to late now. He bit down as hard as he could onto Derek's wrist, Derek may have got what he wanted but Jackson wasn't going to just do nothing even if that something was as small as causing a little pain.

Derek hissed and wrenched his arm free and gave a few more rough thrusts of his hips before he climaxed. Jackson winced when Derek pulled out collapsed onto the bed without Derek there to hold him up. Jackson's reprieve didn't last long as he felt Derek's meaty arm wrap around his waist and yank him off the bed. Shortly after he found himself deposited naked on the cold floor. Jackson reached up to grab a blanket off the bed to cover himself with but Derek snapped it away before he could.

Jackson glared at him hoping the look conveyed all the hate and malice he was feeling.

"You'll stay there like that until I come for you. And from now on you won't want anyone but me to touch you, we've bonded." Jackson watched as Derek tucked himself back into his pants and turned to leave. He waited until his '_mate' _got to the door before he called out, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

"You're wrong, you know. From now on I won't want anyone to touch me." He waited until the door closed before breaking down. Sobbing into the cold wooden floor. He wanted Danny, Danny had always been good at making him smile when the world felt like shit.

* * *

Summary of what you missed if you skipped: Derek raped Jackson after finding out about Danny. Next chapter will be from Derek's POV so you'll get his thoughts and feelings on everything.

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. My plan is to update once a week but if enough people show interest and review I'll try and update more often.


	3. Chapter 2: Derek

**AN**: Thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes. I went back and fixed them. I know I'm a bit of a comma whore but I'm working on it. Like I promised here's another quicker post, thank you everyone for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Derek glanced at the clock on the wall which read a little after 8pm on Sunday. It had been over twenty-four hours since the incident. The incident was what he came to refer to what he had done to Jackson the previous morning, unable to call it what it was.

Rubbing a hand through his hair he sighed audibly. For four years he waiting impatiently for last night to come, for Jackson to grow up and be his. He remembered back four years prior to when he was eighteen and had just become an Alpha. Peace between werewolves and humans was new and shaky at best and he had agreed to help his sister cement her position as the new head of the Hale Pack. He had agreed to choose a human mate, which would put the Hale's in good standing with the other packs as well as the humans.

It had been a horror show visiting several of the most prestigious human families in the country. Everyone of them more tedious than the last. Each knew how to play some ridiculous classical instrument and talked far too proper for his liking. He had almost decided to make his choice based solely on which of them would make for the most convenient union. And then he met Jackson.

Laura, Peter and himself had arrived at the Whittemore estate for their scheduled time in order to meet Jackson. The door was answered by an irate woman apologizing profusely for her sons disobedience. Peter had grumbled angrily about the lack of respect. When Derek had learned the kid had missed the meeting because he had a lacrosse game and couldn't let his team down. Derek had almost smiled because he could understand putting his pack first. He ignored Peter's advice to pick someone with more discipline and went to watch the game.

The game hadn't really been what caught Derek's eye. Watching fourteen year old Jackson, a mere freshmen on a varsity team, had been something else. He had taken charge in the game. Calling plays and barking out orders, with his unique brand of cocky arrogance, which everyone followed. He listened to the conversations with his enhanced hearing and outright smiled when he heard some of the vulgar words coming out of the boys mouth. Jackson wasn't a mere cookie cutter of the typical rich kid like the rest of them, he was unique and Derek wanted him instantly and his sister had clearly noticed his interest too.

"He's a bad match Derek." His sister had warned. "He's got the personality of an Alpha and questions authority at every turn. He's volatile and like you doesn't appear to be to good at expressing himself. An Alpha mate should be someone to support them not challenge them. You'll have a whole pack for that."

The difference between werewolves and humans was with humans they relied on feelings and emotions to make decisions of the heart, werewolves relied heavily on instinct for everything. And for Derek every instinct of his wanted Jackson. That anything less wouldn't be enough. Laura seemed to have understood and went about setting up the negotiations.

The actual meeting hadn't gone well at all to say the least. Jackson had been very talkative but Derek had never been. The fact that Derek was four years Jackson's senior and Jackson still fourteen had been awkward mounted to the awkwardness. Especially given they were to become mates one day.

After that first awkward encounter Derek planned on making visits every six months and having a meal with Jackson in hopes of getting to know each other better. The first meal had been just as terribly awkward as their first encounter. Neither sure of what to say and just sat across the table eating. By the time the second dinner came around Jackson had hit a growth spurt and was starting to look every bit the man he would be someday soon. While beforehand Derek hadn't thought the boy ugly by any means, he was still too young for Derek to think of as someone to bring to his bed. Seeing Jackson that night had changed things and it had taken an awful lot of willpower not to consummate their union that very night.

For both their sakes he had decided it best to stop with the visits. That didn't mean he hadn't admired Jackson from afar. He went to lacrosse games whenever he could and any other special event his parents had informed him of. He never let Jackson know he attended them, never let anyone know. His pride wouldn't handle it if anyone knew how smitten he was with Jackson. He was an Alpha, not some love sick adolescent after all.

He had even built a small shrine filled with Jackson's accomplishments over the years. It was the one room in the house he never let anyone in and it was where he was currently sulking. The walls filled with framed pictures of Jackson's games from both his days on the lacrosse team and the swim team. While werewolves never turned out to great in pictures they were the ideal photographers. Their enhanced sight and reflexes making action shots easier to take. He had several shots of Jackson in action on the field, dodging a player or the moment before he got fouled for doing something temperamental, such as hitting another playing with his stick. He had several photos of those moments.

Then four years had passed and he waited outside for Jackson to finally show up only to smell that lingering scent. To faded for a beta to pick up on but not so much that an Alpha wouldn't notice. The scent of not only another man but another werewolf. His werewolf instincts clashed with his human emotions. Wounded pride, jealousy, rage, the instinct to reclaim what was his. Derek knew he might have been able to control himself if he had found some remorse or found out the person had meant nothing. However as he questioned Jackson it became clear that whoever it was Jackson had cared for deeply. Far more than he cared for himself and because of that he gave into his baser instincts and reclaimed what he felt was his. He had done what he had for many reasons but if he was truly honest with himself the foremost reason was fear. He had been scared that Jackson wouldn't choose him if given the chance.

Now almost thirty-six hours later Derek remained locked away in his sanctuary and Jackson still hadn't left his bedroom. The worst part was the bonding had worked. As Jackson's body shifted and he became a werewolf it grew and the stronger it got the more he felt Jackson's distress. The more he felt the distress the more he wanted to run to his aid but he knew he wouldn't be welcome. If he'd ever be welcome.

There was a knock at the door to his study and Derek growled loudly. "I said no one is to disturb me Erica."

Erica slowly opened the and stepped aside while saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

Derek looked up to find his sister Laura and uncle Peter in the doorway. Laura was the pack Alpha and out ranked him so he really couldn't blame Erica for obeying her.

"Its fine Erica, leave us." Derek watched as Erica fled the room and wondered momentarily which of his pack members had betrayed him by called his sister. Pack rules were Beta's bring their problems to their branch Alpha and they decide if the problem needs attention from further up the ladder. The problem definitely needed to be brought up to his sister, but not like this.

"Every instinct Derek." Derek moved to explain but remained silent when his sister held up her hand to silence him. "Every instinct screamed at me not to pair the two of you. Every instinct warned me you were a horrible match but I allowed it anyway because it was the one time I saw you want something. You always put the pack first and I wanted you to have something for yourself, but every damn instinct told me not him."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough and it was given to the wrong person but there really wasn't anything else he could think of to say.

"I really don't know how this situation could possibly get any worse." Laura was pacing and Derek hated when she paced. It meant she was carefully controlling her anger and he was man enough to admit she was scary when angry.

"Now you've gone and jinxed us. Things are definitely going to get worse now." Derek glared at his uncle. He wasn't the biggest fan of Peter, but for whatever reason his sister trusted him.

"I don't even know where to begin but lets start with some of the minor problems." Derek sat down preparing himself. All of his thoughts had been of Jackson the past day and a half. He hadn't even considered the ramifications beyond that. "First off, one of your Beta's called to inform me of what occurred between you and Mr Whittemore. Why I had to hear this from someone under you is beyond me, but you need to stop sulking and get your pack under control."

"Who called you?" Derek would beat the person into submission, partly because the person needs to learn proper pack educate but largely because he needed something to vent on.

"That really doesn't matter. You need to get you pack under control before word of this gets out." Laura sighed and sat down onto a chair rubbing her forehead. "You really screwed things up big time Derek. Two years. You were meant to wait two years before changing him. It was meant to be a human werewolf relationship to show unity between the races. And now all its going to take is one photo and the whole world will know he's no longer human."

"I didn't have a choice, he slept with someone else how was I meant to trust him after that?" Derek knew his argument was weak but it really was the only one he had.

"Law basics Derek. Any transgressions made while human fall under human jurisdiction, any made after being turned fall under our jurisdiction. Adultery in the human world isn't punishable by law. Not to mention the two of you weren't together, you were merely promised to the other." Derek scowled at Peter, he was right on all counts but he hated hearing it at all. It bothered him more so hearing it from his uncle.

"And using the bond to force him to be faithful? God Derek what were you thinking." His sister looked at him with a look of such disappointment that would have devastated him if he wasn't already feeling so low with himself. "What you did is a pervasion and the equivalent to emotional rape."

Derek cringed at her choice in words. It was exactly what he did but it was the first time the word had been associated with the act.

"I don't think you truly understand the ramifications of what you did Derek." Derek's eyes shot up and his sister looked so sad, a look that was often found on people who have to deliver devastating news to a family member. "Just because your bonded doesn't mean things are going to fix themselves. He's going to start developing feelings for you and he'll likely hate himself for it and I highly doubt he'll ever trust you."

Derek closed his eyes and titled his head back. They were all the thoughts and fears he'd been worried about since the incident…since the rape. He had waited four years and managed to screw things up in under a hour.

"To make things worse the bond doesn't just affect the two of you. You're pack have the instinct to protect their Alpha, they develop the same instinct to protect their Alpha's mate. Haven't you noticed the tension around here? They don't know who their meant to be helping."

That Derek hadn't known, hadn't even considered. It was more than a little troubling hearing that his actions would hurt more than just them, the entire pack would be suffering for along time.

"If you couldn't forgive him for it Derek, you should've let him go." Laura got off her chair and wondered around the room looking at all the photo's hanging off the walls and in display cabinets.

Derek looked down into his lap feeling lost, he didn't know where to begin to fix things. He was glad Laura was here, she had practically raised him after the hunters burnt down their safe house killing their parents and siblings over a decade ago.

"What do I do?" He gave his sister a pleading look hoping she held the answers.

"You make him happy." Derek eyed her sceptically, he doubted it possible for him to make Jackson happy anymore. "You do whatever it takes to make that boy happy, bend over backwards, do his bidding, apologize everyday for the rest of your life. Or if he wants you let him go. Set him free if that's what it takes."

Derek cringed at the words. 'Set him free,' she had said. The implication making it sound like being here was a prison. Sadly to Jackson that probably wasn't a far stretch after everything. The rest he could do gladly. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to him, fixing everything. Doing whatever it took to make him happy. He just hoped that Jackson would allow that to included him.

"Did you ever tell him?" Laura was holding the picture he had taken two weeks back of Jackson's winning goal at the championship game. Derek had made sure the day was free months beforehand so he could attend.

Derek looked at her and she must've read the confusion he was feeling at her question as she continued.

"Did you ever tell him how you felt? Did he know you went to his games? How often did you visit him since the proposal four years ago?" Derek didn't answer, he knew his sister knew the answers before she had asked. "Humans aren't like us Derek. Connections aren't instant and they need a lot of reassurance. He was fourteen when he found out his whole life had been planned out for him. He had seen you what, three times in four years? You cant blame the kid for seeking comfort from elsewhere, he clearly wasn't getting it from you."

The words stung but Derek knew their truth. Hearing them out loud made it abundantly clear why Laura didn't think them a wise couple. Derek always kept his feelings close and Jackson was incredibly insecure for someone with so much to be thankful for.

"Laura, you really need to be getting to the point already." Derek eyed Peter and wondered what point they meant, surely there was nothing to overshadow everything else they had just discussed. None of those points had exactly been unimportant.

"What point, what is he talking about Laura." Derek watched his sister ruffle her hands through her hair in frustration as she walked back to her recently vacated seat.

"Word is that your Jackson made quite the impression on the young Danny Mahealani. From what we're told the young heir is more than a little smitten with your Jackson and has refused to look at any potential mates his father turns his way."

Derek growled and his eyes flared red. He knew Danny had gone to school here in Beacon Hills and played on the lacrosse team with Jackson, it wasn't a stretch to assume it was Danny who had slept with Jackson before him.

"Calm down Derek, you're to do nothing to anger the Mahealani's."

"But he slept with my mate!" Derek protested vehemently.

"He slept with a human whose betrothed had seen him a total of three times in four years. If this gets brought to the council it won't end well for us. You screwed up Derek, this shame is yours not the packs." Laura growled out and Derek sat back down, his instincts telling him to obey his Alpha.

"So what now?" Derek was at a loss, he knew he needed guidance with this.

"Now you get your pack under control. This can't become public knowledge because if word gets out and the Mahealani's found out we have a potential war on our hands." Derek watched his uncle which an expression of disbelief. Sure things had gotten out of control but there was no way the Mahealani boy would start a war between the packs over one person. He didn't know much about the pack but he knew they were strong supporters of peace between humans and packs.

"He's not serious. Laura?" The apprehensive look on his sisters face said otherwise. It was something they seemed generally scared might happen.

"Danny is eighteen and in love, if the situation were reversed when you were his age what would you have done?" Derek cringed because he probably would have openly challenged the person.

"But still, we're the strongest pack in the country. The Mahealani's wouldn't dare start a war." It was true, the Hale's had risen to power over the past decade and out numbered the average pack by more than two to one.

"You sound like a fool Derek. Do you not know anything of strategy and politics?" Derek resented the remarks because he may be young and not as experienced as his sister and uncle but he knew he had been invaluable to the pack since he joined as a Beta eight years back.

"In terms of numbers, yes we're the powerhouse. But the Mahealani pack is one of the oldest known bloodlines and has consistently been considered to be one of the strongest packs for going on two centuries. New packs rise and fall but the Mahealani's have always remained. Do you know why that is brother? They avoid war and maintain strong connections with the other packs."

Derek realized the truth of her words. Though currently the strongest pack they had made enemies on their rise to power. Enemies who would likely side with the Mahealani pack to see them fall.

A loud crashing sound from outside echoed throughout the room and all three immediately transformed into their Beta forms. They remained silent to listen and all at once large crashes started echoing throughout their home. The sound of windows smashing and foreign howls.

Erica burst into the room with Isaac and Boyd, all in their Beta forms. "We're under attack!"

"By who?" Laura beat him to it and Derek fell in step with her ready to join the fight.

"We don't know, but its definitely another pack," Isaac answered.

"You don't think the Mahealani's found out so quickly, do you?" Peter asked while eying Derek.

"Its highly unlikely unless Jackson somehow got a message out," Derek replied.

"Does he have access to any kind of communication device wherever he is?" Laura asked as she made towards the door, Derek and Peter behind her and Isaac, Boyd and Erica following after their Alpha.

"No, there is no phone or computer in there and he hasn't left my room." Derek wasn't the biggest fan of technology so his room had always been vacant of it.

"And he didn't have a cell phone on him?" Peter asked.

"Fuck." There really wasn't much else to say. Derek hadn't really thought of that during his fit of rage. Didn't plan on needing to cut his mate off from the rest of the world.

"I think its safe to assume Jackson is their target, I want to end this peacefully if possible." Laura ordered.

Derek growled, they were in his house after his mate peace wasn't going to be in their cards. Before Derek could react he found himself pinned to the wall with his sisters claws digging into his neck and she looked furious.

"You will follow orders Derek and pray we can solve this peacefully. If it wasn't for the fact that Jackson is now part of our pack I'd offer him as terms of peace." Derek wanted to fight and protest but they were wasting time and he needed to get to Jackson.

"Fine." Derek grumbled rubbing his neck as his sister let him go.

"Derek, if it is the Mahealani boy do not challenge him. They're bloodline is old and strong, you may have the years but that won't guarantee victory." Derek nodded his ascent but only because he needed to get to his mate. He couldn't make promises if it stopped him from protecting Jackson.

"We really should hurry," Peter suggested and Laura nodded in agreement. They took off full speed rushing towards Derek's room where Jackson had last been.

Derek rushed a head anxious to get to Jackson. Derek's heart fell as he drew nearer to his room. Despite all the chaos the tension and fear that had been present in Jackson since Derek's folly somehow seemed to have lessened. The fear was still there but there was an overriding sense of security. For whatever reason Jackson was feeling safe and he knew it had nothing to with him.

Derek rounded the corner to his room and found the double doors both off the hinges as he rushed through the archway. Entering the room he found five foreign Beta's standing on the far end near the window and a red haired human who was clearly being guarded by the Beta's. What angered him the most was Jackson in the arms of a man who he recognized from Jackson's lacrosse games and he assumed must be Danny Mahealani. What infuriated him the most was that scent, it was the same faint scent Jackson had been covered in. Only now it was strong and pungent and getting all over his mate.

All the words of warning his sister had given him had been forgotten and he shifted into his Alpha form to attack. His fur black as the night and eyes red as blood. He snarled and bared his teeth ready for a fight.

He was surprised when his opponent actually turned his back to him and handed Jackson to one of the invading Beta's and said, "protect him with your life, sister." before turning his attention back. Derek would've taken advantage of his foes unguarded move but wouldn't risk harming Jackson further in the process. He waited until the female Beta moved away to a safe distance with Jackson.

Derek watched as the invading Alpha growled and shifted. Eyes just as red as his own, but his fur was white, which Derek thought odd as werewolves fur tended to take on the colour of their human side's hair. His opponents hair had been black.

The two snarled at one another ready to fight. Derek could take him, he cold feel it. He was older and more experienced. He moved to strike, aiming his fangs at his opponents neck but missing. His foe faster than he had anticipated. Then he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder which was dangerously close to his neck. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so assured of his victory.

* * *

**AN**: A note for the last chapter, I didn't want to say anything beforehand as it would've given away some spoilers for this chapter, but I had never written a rape scene before and it was pretty hard to write. Derek doing something terrible was a big part of the plot sadly and everything else didn't seem bad enough to warrant Danny starting a pack war over. I still have plenty of twists ahead and its going to be a long road to recovery.

This chapter was a pain to write, the dialogue between Derek/Laura/Peter was lengthy and there was a lot of info I needed to be covered. It took several rewrites. Next chapter will be from Danny's POV. If any of you are worried that Danny is a little to perfect and turning into a Mary-Sue type character I promise that's not the case. So far he's only really been portrayed through Jackson's eyes. The idea of making Danny come from a powerful line of werewolves actually came from his last name Mahealani which in hawaiian translates to either "full moon," or "heavenly moonlight," deepending on which translator you use.


	4. Chapter 3: Danny

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews guys, I this this chapters ones were my favourites to date. Some of you caught on to some smaller details that I didn't think anyone would. A couple of you mentioned how Derek came off as a bit of a stalker and that was actually what I was going for. If you remember the first season in almost every shot of Derek he was hanging out around the school and school parties just staring at the students. Mix that with the episode when Derek admitted to not trusting anyone led to stalker Derek. And as trust and love tend to go hand in hand in a healthy relationship I figured one without trust would be pretty dysfunctional, thus less than perfect Derek. Just thought I'd a little insight as to why I made Derek the way he is. The rape aside I'm trying to keep their personalities true to the show.

This chapter didn't want to end and my first draft ended up over 10,000 words. I ended up cutting the last 3rd and moving it to the next chapter. It worked out better that way.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh come on Danny, what's wrong with Matt? He's cute." Danny smiled and sighed at Lydia. Matt was the latest suitor his father had sent his way. Danny was still only eighteen he really didn't need to pick his mate yet and he wouldn't even consider it until Derek and Jackson had bonded and he knew officially he had no hope.

"Matt is nice but he's not even gay." That was the problem with having a father as intimidating and politically influential as his father. There were so many packs and rich families vying for his fathers approval that their children became the casualties. It was a fate he watched Jackson suffer through for years and wouldn't do it to someone else. What had shocked him the most had been that most of them didn't mind and had spurted ridiculous lines such as, _'being part of the Mahealani family would be both a privilege and an honour.'_

They could keep their honour and privilege. He wanted love, lust and everything in between. He wanted someone to challenge him and who needed him too. He wanted someone who openly stared at him when he was in the shower with a hungry wanton look. Just like that look Jackson had given him that night almost two years ago.

"Yes, I could see how that might be a bit of a bummer." Lydia's giggle was filled with mischief and Danny rolled his eyes at the terrible pun he knew would be coming any moment. "Or lack thereof."

"You know Lydia, for someone as smart as you are I expect much smarter jokes." Simply by listening to Lydia talk Danny never would have guessed she had graduated high school three years early and was already working on her medical residency. If he hadn't attended her graduation three years ago and witnessed her incredibly high SAT scores for himself he never would have believed it.

"Har-Har." Danny huffed when Lydia's elbow connected with his ribcage. "When's your sisters plane meant to land again?"

Danny checked his watch to verify the time, Friday a little after 8am. "Should have landed by now. She should be here any moment. You excited to see that man of yours?"

Danny saw the smile light up on Lydia's face at the mention of her boyfriend. Her and Jackson had quite a bit in common when it came to matters of the heart. She never liked to admit they were dating but you could always tell how fond she was of him by the look on her face whenever he came up.

"So. How long has it been since you and Allison last saw each other?" Lydia asked with an excited smile. He could understand, their little group had gradually been separated over the years and Lydia had been the first to leave to pursue higher learning.

"Last summer." Two years back when Danny had to leave Beacon Hills to take up his position at his fathers side on the tribunal Allison had chosen to stay behind to be with her boyfriend Scott. In those two years he had only seen his sister once when she returned home for the summer in order to receive the bite and become a werewolf. She had stayed for three months learning to control it before returning to Beacon Hills to finish high school with Scott.

"So she actually went through with it and became a beta in your dads pack. I never would have guessed, after finding out about her biological parents I had thought she'd wind up trying to commit genocide of all werewolf kind." Lydia had said it in a light almost flippant voice but there was an undertone of concern. Allison had gone through a tough time after his parents told her she was adopted.

Both Allison and Jackson had found out about being adopted around the same time and it had been a stressful time in their lives to say the least. Jackson had been only thirteen when his guardians told him his biological parents had died in a drunk driving accident and Jackson had preceded to spending a rather large part of the next few months in a drunken stupor. On top of that it was common knowledge that werewolves couldn't get drunk due to their faster metabolism. Jackson's young mind took that to mean humans had killed his parents and for almost a year he wouldn't talk to anyone save Danny, the werewolf.

Allison's experience had been very different. Originally she was born an Argent one of the most feared hunter families alive. Back in the early 1990's when werewolves were first discovered to be real, panic had spread like wildfire. The scared and religious nuts claiming werewolves to be demons the hunters had used the fear to attempt genocide. For over a decade both humans and werewolves had fought and countless atrocities had been committed on both sides.

Of all the terrible acts committed in the war two stood out. The first had been by a woman named Kate Argent, Allison's aunt. She and a band of hunters had burned down a residential house in Beacon Hills killing twelve humans and eight werewolves, all of them Hale's. Candra the previous Hale Alpha and Eric her mate were among the casualties.

The second act had been in retaliation. Several smaller packs banded together and slaughtered the Argents in their home leaving a death toll of thirty-two. All of which had been human hunters. Three year old Allison would have been among the casualties if his father hadn't shown up and chased off the other werewolves. He had taken Allison in and raised her as his own and once she turned fourteen he told her of her lineage.

Unlike Jackson, Allison had become driven. She studied her roots and trained herself in the ways of the hunter, mastering the bow, crossbow and knife. On four separate occasions she had tried killing their father, Merrick Mahealani. Each attempt resulting in failure and with each failed attempt Merrick simply disarmed her and taught her what she could do to increase her chances of victory the next time and sent her on her way. After the fourth attempt Allison had broken down crying and begged for forgiveness. Danny never really understood what had changed in his sister he was just glad it did.

Allison had surprised everyone when she returned home last summer asking for the bite and wanting to be an official member of the pack, but it wasn't their father's she had joined.

"Actually she wanted to join my pack. Said our fathers pack was already stable and he didn't need her help." Danny checked his watch again wondering what the hold up was.

"Danny!" Danny turned to see his sister running towards him with arms outstretched like in some cheesy romance movie moment.

"Hey little sis." Danny swooped her up and spun her around because he knew how much she loved those cheesy movies and there was no way her boyfriend would ever be able to life her let alone spin her around. "No luggage? I must say that is very unlike you."

Allison smirked and Danny knew that smile meant trouble, he just hoped he wasn't the victim of whatever she was planning this time.

"I brought muscle." Allison turned around and held out her arms and shouted, "ta-da," like some sort of magic act.

Following where her direction Danny saw poor Stiles carrying two large suitcases one in each arm with two equally large duffle bags hanging around his neck. His face had turned a very dark shade of red with the exertion and his feet were shuffling maybe three inches at a time. A few feet back Scott was hunched over breathing deeply while taking several puffs of his inhaler. A equal number of bags had been abandoned to the floor.

"I have no words." Danny was just glad that for Stiles' and Scott's sake it was a good thing Jackson wasn't here or they'd never hear the end of the jokes. Muscle and those two really didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Oh I have plenty of words, but as I'm dating one of them I will keep them to myself," Lydia sighed shaking her head at Stiles. The boy had noticed his girlfriend and excitedly dropped one of the suitcases to spring upright in favour of waving sporadically at her. Of course gravity took over and pulled the straps of the duffle bags back, which were wrapped around his neck, resulting in choking the poor guy.

The sad thing was Stiles was actually bright, not so much as Lydia, but not a far ways off. He just happened to suffer from Attention Deficit Disorder mixed with _oh my god I'm actually dating Lydia Martin _syndrome and this was what he became. Awkward, bumbling and more than a little clumsy.

"Maybe you should save them from themselves, Danny." Allison gave Danny her best puppy dog eyes and Danny rolled his own in response. She was the one female whose charms held any sway over him. Though it had nothing to do with her being female and everything to do with her being his little sister.

"You know, I'm meant to be the Alpha, right?" He said as he made his way over to the boys.

"Yes, yes. You Tarzan. Me Jane. Now go put those big Alpha muscles to good use." Danny ignored Lydia's cackling and Allison's snickering. He grabbed both duffle bags from Stiles and wrapped them around his left shoulder and went over to Scott taking the two duffle bags off him and wrapping them around his right. He took both suitcases from the struggling asthmatic and started back towards the girls.

"Thanks man, those things were heavy." Scott said breaking into a full on grin. Danny wondered if Scott was even capable of a regular smile he suspected not.

"No problem. So Scott, how've you been?"

"Great. Allison is beautiful." Danny couldn't help but break out into a full on grin himself. He liked Scott, the guy was always happy and was head over heels in love with Allison. Sometimes he worried that Scott's elevator didn't go all the way to the top. Danny had come to learn that he may not be book smart but he had good instincts and as a werewolf he could respect that.

As they passed Stiles, Stiles tossed one of his suitcases at Scott and the three walked over to meet the girls.

"So Danny, about that topic we discussed the other day on the phone." Allison looked at him with thinly concealed excitement. It had been something they had been discussing on and off for nearly three years now and all three parties included had finally agreed it was time.

"Did you and Scott get the papers filed and bring the registration?" Technically it was Scott's responsibility to make sure everything was done but he didn't really trust him to file everything correctly. Once he had seen Scott circle Female under sex on an application and had tried explaining to him that he was meant to circle Male. Scott had said something along the lines of, _'why would I want to have sex with a male?'_ And when he realized he was talking to Danny, who everyone knew as a gay male, quickly added, _'not that I think there is anything wrong with that.'_

And if Scott had a problem it was that he reacted on first instinct every time. Sadly on paper it made him look like he belonged in a special needs program. Most of the time he'd catch his own mistakes and laugh it off.

"Everything is set and sent in and I have the registration forms right here." Allison pulled out a folded pile of papers from her back pocket and Danny resisted the urge to point out the line in bold font that reads '**Do not fold**.' Knowing Allison she probably folded them on purpose knowing how anal he could be about things like that.

"Scott, you're sure this is what you want?" Danny waited for Scott's reply and listened intently. Becoming a werewolf was a huge commitment which there was no going back. It subjected you to a different set of laws and new dangers. Hate crimes between the species were still not uncommon.

"Yeah, would love not to have to spend $100 bucks a month on a inhaler. And I want to be with Allison and she wants to be part of your pack." Danny himself didn't think Scott would have to many opportunities in the human world. He didn't test well which would've led him to some sort of manual labour job. However he couldn't deny he had high hopes for Scott as a werewolf. Miss McCall had instilled in her son a strong set of morals and he had great instincts. Which were two qualities Danny liked to see when recruiting new pack members.

"And you understand everything that goes along with becoming a werewolf, right? You would be part of a pack and major decisions would be decided as a group. I'd be your Alpha and you'd be expected to be part of the pack. You'd be subject to werewolf law as well as all the hate groups that dislike our kind. Are you prepared for that kind of a commitment?" Danny listened to Scott's heartbeat for signs of uncertainty and waited for his reply.

"I understand all that. We've been talking about this for three years, so yes. I'm ready."

Danny nodded. He it had been a long time coming, Scott had wanted the bite back in high school so he could make first string on the lacrosse team. Sadly that had been around Allison's troubled years and by the time she had come around Danny had left shortly after. Scott had made it clear he'd join Allison's pack or no pack at all so he had waited.

"Alright then. Tonight you'll meet the pack and become part of it." He turned to Stiles and asked, "what about you? Do you not want to become a werewolf too?" Danny was genuinely curious. Most people at least fantasized about it a little. Stiles was the one person who never really seemed interested.

"Me? Nah. I'm a stallion that can't be tamed. I need to run wild and be free. I'm a rebel, me. I take orders from no one." Stiles was the one person Danny had trouble reading. He never answered a question outright and always danced around it. He wasn't sure if Stiles was just weird or a bit of a genius because a werewolf couldn't detect a lie if there was no direct answer.

Danny figured he'd respond in kind. "You know werewolves hunt stallions, right?"

Stiles gulped and shuffled behind Lydia.

"So big brother, are you excited? Tomorrow is your first solo tribunal!" Allison said excitedly as she changing the subject.

"What's a tribunal?" Scott asked looking rather confused.

"Well you know how werewolf packs work right? Each pack has an Alpha and larger packs branch out, each branch having their own Alpha who still fall under the leadership of the head Alpha." Lydia started to explain but sighed when Scott just looked more confused.

"You know how Laura Hale is the Alpha back in California, right?" Stiles jumped in taking over for Lydia. Danny watched on in amused as they took turns trying to teach Scott. "Well their pack is too big for her to control by herself so she has Alphas that work under her. Like Derek, he's a branch Alpha in charge of the Beacon Hills region."

Danny tried not to become sullen like he always did whenever Derek was brought up. It always led to more depressing thoughts of losing Jackson to him, though he still held hope. Jackson's birthday was in three days and not long after that he'd know weather Derek accepted him or not.

"I get that, but I still don't get what that has to do with what a tribunal is." Scott was sounding frustrated as were Stiles and Lydia.

Lydia sighed and continued. "It doesn't. The tribunal is a unique system used only by the Mahealani pack. Most packs have one leader, the Mahealani pack has five, and any major issues are decided by the tribunal of five Alphas. Danny's father is the Elder and has the power to veto if he wants but rarely does. They have branch Alphas too, the four Alphas on the tribunal are either senior branch Alphas or of direct descent of the pack Alpha."

"Oh, so if Danny is part of the tribunal does that mean he's one of the five Alphas?" Scott was getting excited and Danny found it infectious even though he didn't understand why Scott was becoming so excited.

"Yes, I am. Two years ago one of the branch Alphas was killed by hunters which was why I had to leave. Normally I wouldn't be called until I turned eighteen but they couldn't have a spot left vacant for two years and it was decided I was mature enough to handle the responsibility." Danny explained.

"So how come you have to do it by yourself tomorrow?"

"Well the five only gather monthly or during emergencies. As a group we deal with major issues such as murder and budgets. Individually we deal with smaller problems that branch Alphas were unable to resolve on their own. Like if a omega was found causing problems or a branch pack didn't make enough money to cover all their expenses."

Scott was nodding and Danny allowed himself to take that as a sign of understanding. They arrived at the cars and Danny, Stiles and Scott enjoyed a frustrating game of Tetris luggage as they tried to cram the bags into the trunks. Lydia and Stiles got in the first car and Danny turned to Scott and asked, "would you mind taking the first car with Lydia and Stiles? I really need some time with my sister." Scott turned to Allison who nodded and Scott still looked apprehensive about leaving her but reluctantly walked over to the first car.

Allison and Danny climbed into the car and Danny waited until the driver pulled out of his parking spot. Danny remained silent not really knowing where to start. He'd never told anyone this and the guilt had been gnawing at him for months now.

"Danny, are you alright? You're looking awfully sick and for an Alpha that's saying something." Danny looked over at his sisters. In life he had always prided himself on doing the right thing, the honourable thing. He wanted the world to see him as they did his father, a strong man with a strong sense of justice. And then he fell in love and learned that love makes you do stupid things sometimes.

"I think I messed up Allison. I think I messed up pretty bad and I don't think I can fix it."

* * *

It was Saturday morning a little after 11am. The prior night had been intense to say the least. Scott joining the pack and everyone had celebrated their newest member. Scott himself had spent the entire time running everywhere laughing excitedly without needing his inhaler. Seeing that had been the one time he had felt genuinely happy since his talk with Allison in the car. Normally a newly bitten werewolf wouldn't manifest until the first full moon but in situations where the full moon was near and the beta had been excepted into a pack the Alpha could force the change. It was one of the abilities unique to an Alpha, to hold sway over any pack member under their care.

He had been stuck in the tribunal for two hours already and likely had another four to go. His leg jittered uncontrollably under his desk which in the human world would have been fine given no one could see it. In the werewolf world everyone would hear it, sense his tension. The Alpha was a pivotal role in the pack and when he suffered the pack did. He needed to call Jackson and confess before Monday or the guilt would gnaw away at him until he did.

"The next case is Mr Jared Bolton who has been caught harassing humans in the woods. He has been seen transforming into his beta form and chasing them out while threatening them physical harm if they ever return." Danny listened as his magister listed off the charges.

All day Danny had been having trouble listening but for some reason his apprehension increased tenfold for no apparent reason. He looked around the large room he was in, filled with thirty or so people who attended as witnesses to see if anyone else was feeling it.

Everyone else seemed fine whatever it was that was coming over him it was just him. He looked down at his hands and saw his nails shift growing long and dangerously sharp. He hadn't wanted to do that and it confused him because his mother had always joked that he was a prodigy. Unlike most he never struggled to control his powers, could shift from human to beta to Alpha at will. Many werewolves had trouble controlling their transformations at times of heightened emotional situations but Danny never had. Not even when he witnessed his little sister planting an arrow in their father's chest.

But now he was losing control and it was getting worse. The guilt he had been feeling became drowned out by a sense of dread and every instinct was screaming at him to protect but he didn't know what. He dragged his claws along the table growling in frustration as he left long engravings in the wood. His growling deepened at his ignorance of the situation. Looking around he saw the worried looks growing in his packs features. It must've been difficult to witness too given none of them have seen him anything but calm.

"Danny. Danny what's wrong?" Allison's asked from his side where she had braved approaching him.

"Jackson." That was it, he could feel it. Jackson was in trouble Jackson needed him. "Jackson is hurt, he needs me." Danny stood up abruptly, the force knocking his chair to the floor with a crash.

"Danny calm down, you're just feeling guilty. The only way you could possibly know if Jackson was in trouble is if you were bonded to him. And if what you told me last night is true you haven't been with him in two years so its not possible." Allison was calm and rational and everything a leader should be. Part of Danny knew he should listen to her, she was right there was no way he should be able to feel Jackson's distress without being bonded to him.

But for whatever reason he could, he knew it was Jackson and he knew he had to save him. "Allison," he said as calmly as he could manage. "I don't know how or why but I can feel him. I need to go to him now."

"Lets assemble an assault team and go find him then." Not a shred of uncertainty in her voice.

Danny gave Allison a tight smile. He was grateful for the offer but what he was about to do broke several treaties with both werewolf and human's and he wasn't about to drag his pack down with him.

"I appreciate that but I have to do this alone I won't drag you all down with me."

Danny didn't wait for a response and just ran out of the tribunal's gathering room and into the warm fresh air. He didn't stop to pack supplies or grab a change of cloths he just started running. He needed to get to Jackson now.

He had been running for at least thirty minutes when a black rover pulled up beside him. His rover, he realized as it drove alongside him. The tinted window rolled down and Danny almost tripped when Lydia's face appeared on the other side.

He really was blinded by the need to save Jackson because he had been prepared to run the whole way across several States to get there and hadn't even considered that vehicles would be a much faster way to travel.

"Come on lover boy, hop in before you embarrass yourself further." Lydia said as the back door popped open and he climbed in. He found Allison driving his car with both Stiles and Scott in the backseat.

"Fifteen more of us volunteered and are already making their way to the airport where we spent an awful lot of your money paying for a trip for twenty across the country." Allison explained as she sped down the road at a speed he was sure broke several traffic laws.

"I appreciate the lift but I told you..." Danny didn't have time to finish before Allison cut him off again.

"We can feel it too Danny. Jackson's fear and distress, we're feeling it too."

Danny didn't know what to say. Everything pointed towards a bond but he just couldn't understand how its was possible, but if the rest of his pack were feeling what he was then he really couldn't find any other explanation. And if they were feeling what he felt he had no right to tell them no.

The group arrived at the airport where the other beta's were already ready to go. The trip through airport security was painfully slow going but would still be much faster than driving.

"Stiles and Scott, you're going to have to sit this one out." Danny held up his hand to prevent them from protesting. "Scott you're a newly changed werewolf and I think I can speak for everyone when I say controlling the shift is a struggle with the added stress of a pack mate in danger." Danny looked around and saw several pack members nodding in agreement. "You don't have the control yet." Turning to Stiles he added, "sadly Stiles you're human and wouldn't be much help against a pack of wolves."

"But Lydia is hu…" Stiles tried to protest.

"Lydia has medical training and Jackson could be hurt. I promise you she will be well protected." Both boys were sulking but didn't fight the order.

* * *

The plane ride had been tediously slow going. It might have been the fastest form of transport but just sitting there had been hard to stomach. Thankfully Lydia had used the time to plan, booking four cars in advance at a dealership not far from the airport.

Danny himself had used the time as best he could. The downside was that they were going in blind. Everything was guess work, they didn't know where Jackson was or even if he was with Derek yet. It was merely their only lead. Luckily they'd be able to tell once they got closer to the Hale manor and could abort the attack if Jackson wasn't there.

The plan of attack was fairly simple. They were only eighteen strong and one of those was human. They were at a large disadvantage attacking a pack as large as the Hale's in their own home. Danny would take Lydia and five beta's with him into the mansion to find Jackson and get him out. The other eleven would use guerrilla warfare tactics and keep to the woods. Running in periodically and smashing windows around the building as to give the illusion of being surrounded and prevent them from knowing which entrance they used. Sadly in a house of werewolves those tactics wouldn't work long with their keen sense of smell. Danny's group would just have to act fast, the fact that Danny could never forget Jackson's scent would be key to finding him quickly. As long as no one bothered to try and mask it with a stronger odour.

When they arrived at the manor the plan had been to wait a couple of hours until dark but the proximity to Jackson had intensified everyone's anxiety and the lot of them were growling and more than half had shifted into beta form unable to push it off.

Danny gave the order to attack and the eleven diversionary beta's moved in first to surround the building. The signal was simply the first smash of a window and his unit would move in. Himself and Allison leading the way with Lydia carefully guarded by the four remaining beta's. The beauty of this tactic had been they literally marched right in the front door with almost no resistance. There had been two beta's but they hadn't put up much of a fight. The house appeared to already be in disarray before their attack.

Right away Danny picked up on Jackson's scent and followed it up the stairs leading to a pair of red doors which were locked. Danny could feel Jackson on the other side and wasted no time tackling the doors to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." Jackson's voice was weak and rasp and nothing like Danny had ever heard it before. Following the voice Danny found Jackson curled up against the wall naked and shivering, from fear or the cold he wasn't sure. He had curled up into a ball trying to look as small as possible as if he thought he could hide himself from their view if he could just curl up a little smaller.

"God Jacks, what has he done to you." In a second Danny was at his side pulling him into his arms trying to calm him down. He immediately smelt the blood and saw bloodstains on both the sheets of the bed and the floor where Jackson had been sitting. Danny closed his eyes and forced down his rage. Jackson was scared enough as it was and didn't need to see all the fury he was currently feeling for Derek.

"Danny?" For the first time in two years Jackson looked at him and Danny wanted to cry. Danny had seen many sides to Jackson over the years but never once did he imagine he'd ever see him broken. Derek was going to die tonight if it was the last thing he did.

"Break the window, we'll jump down and get him to safety." Danny ordered and stayed by Jackson's side while his pack moved to make sure it was secure outside.

They were almost ready to go and of course things had been going to smoothly because Derek Hale appeared in the doorway snarling in fury at him in his beta form. Danny watched as the man shifted into his Alpha form. This wasn't how he wanted to have this fight. He wouldn't put Jackson in harms way and as much as it pained him to do so he needed someone else to watch out for him. His beta's wouldn't stand a chance against an enraged Alpha, it was his fight.

He turned his back on Derek in order to pass Jackson off to Allison and just prayed that Derek cared enough about Jackson not to risk harming him while his back was exposed. "Protect him with your life, sister." Danny growled low waiting for Allison to disappear between the other beta's with Jackson and Lydia. With Jackson at a safe distance Danny was ready to fight. He shifted into his own Alpha form.

Danny knew he was at a disadvantage against Derek. Derek was four years older and had seen more combat but Danny had trained with his dad who had more than forty years of battle experience. He could tell Derek was eager to end the fight quickly and was full of confidence. Every bit of Derek's anger screamed '_go for the kill._'

Danny knew where Derek would strike. In a head on fight the neck was the only spot which could be potentially fatal. Protect his neck and aim to wound. If he could wound Derek bad enough he'd be guaranteed victory.

Derek attacked as predicted and Danny being ready dodged it easily and bit down hard into Derek's right shoulder. The angle left Derek exposed and made it so his teeth would be unable to reach Danny. Danny just needed to avoid his claws and Derek would start to weaken from blood loss.

Derek's whole body thrust forward pushing Danny back causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards onto the floor, his teeth dragging along breaking the skin of Derek's shoulder open in tattered shreds.

Focusing on the fight became difficult because Jackson's panicked screams kept distracting him. Jackson was shouting to stop fighting but Danny couldn't understand why. Surely Jackson wanted Derek dead even more so than he did.

The distraction cost him dearly as Derek pounced onto him pinning him down to the ground with his claws digging into his arms. Danny didn't know what to do, he was pinned and exposed and Derek would be able to take him out with a well placed bite.

Danny was sure he was done for when he heard Derek hiss out in pain. He looked up to find two beta's clinging to his back biting down hard and digging their claws in. What was most startling was that they weren't even his beta's, they were Derek's. Erica and Isaac Danny remembered from school as two of Jackson's guards. They had attacked their own Alpha. Danny used the distraction to regain his footing while Boyd pulled the other two off of Derek and forced them to the ground.

Derek stood his ground and Danny had to give him credit for still being able to stand with all the wounds he now had. He surveyed his surroundings and saw in the doorway Laura and Peter Hale who he knew were both Alphas. This fight was lost, he knew he couldn't finish off Derek and fight off the head of the Hale pack and a third Alpha. He may not be able to win but he could at least distract them long enough to get Jackson to safety. He owed him that much for what he'd done.

"Allison, get him out of here." Danny ordered and he could see her indecision as if she knew what he was planning. "That's an order!" He snarled when she didn't move.

Laura and Peter moved further into the room and Danny growled in warning as he moved to block their path to his beta's.

Allison and his four beta's appeared at his side ready to fight and Danny glanced back to find Jackson curled up in Lydia's arms. He could barely make out Jackson's constant mumbling of '_make them stop._'

Danny hoped that the two beta's who had attacked Derek would do so again, because if they had any hope of winning this fight he would need all the help he could get. Looking over to them it seemed Laura had cowed them into behaving. Things really weren't looking good and he knew any second the rest of the Hale pack would come crashing through those doors. Their only hope was in a quick fight so he growled out as he charged forward ready to finish off Derek. If he accomplished one thing tonight it would be that.

They were set to clash when the window behind them smashed open sending glass flying in every direction of the room. There was a black and white blur and a large animal landed in the middle of the fray preventing the two packs from getting at the other.

Danny took in the figure. The animal was a large Alpha bigger than both Danny and Derek. The fur was a dull black and riddled with grey patches from age. The Alpha howled a menacing howl and Danny found himself forced out of his Alpha form and into his human one. Looking around all the beta's from both packs had shifted back into human form too. There was only one person who could force Danny back into his human form and it was the last person he had hoped to see here.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as his father shifted back into human form. His once black hair now grey with age but his body still lean and strong.

* * *

AN: This chapter was largely for those who expressed an interest in knowing more about the world and to drop a few more plot bombs. Normally I don't like writing original characters into fanfics but the story would be seriously lacking if I wrote Danny as a member of an important family and didn't give him a family. Danny's dad in particular is growing on me and will be a reoccurring character.

PS: When I said I'd update faster with reviews I hadn't expected to have to update near daily. Luckily I've become fairly obsessed with this fic and don't mind spending my free time writing it.

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. My plan is to update once a week but if enough people show interest and review I'll try and update more often.


	5. Chapter 5: Jackson

AN: Someone had asked how Danny had stopped Laura and Peter with a single growl. He hadn't, it was a mere warning growl to let them know he'd try fighting all three if he had to. Laura and Peter stayed out of the fight because they were trying to resolve things peacefully so I'm sorry if I hadn't wrote that more clearly.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jackson looked up from where Lydia had been trying to shield him from the fighting to see Merrick Mahealani standing between Danny and Derek.

He sighed in relief. Not just because the fighting had stopped but because he had always felt safe when Danny's dad was around. He had only met the man a handful of times, unlike Danny and Allison their father had never lived in Beacon Hills and only come to visit his children.

It had been Mr Mahealani who had taught him and Danny how to play lacrosse and was probably why he had fallen in love with the game. It had been the closest thing to a father son bonding moment he had ever experienced.

"We can take him." Jackson heard Derek snarl out to his sister and brother. Jackson wasn't so sure, Danny's dad had always seemed invincible despite now being in his early sixties.

Jackson watched as Derek charged at Merrick and cringed. Derek was pretty beat up and none of Derek's pack had moved to help. Jackson wasn't worried this time because he knew Danny's dad wouldn't kill Derek. He was the closest thing there was to a pacifist in the werewolf world.

Derek dived forward and Merrick reached out with his meaty hand grabbing Derek by the throat and slamming him down hard into the unrelenting ground. Jackson winced at the sight and watched as Derek shifted back to his human form and groaned in pain.

"Calm down pup." Merrick said as he let go of Derek. "The spanking I'm here to deliver isn't for you but for my hot headed son. But given what I stumbled in upon I can be convinced to dish out another if you'd like."

"Dad, you don't understand!" Danny tried to interject.

"Give me some credit, boy. I understand plenty. I should have taken you out of Beacon Hills the day Derek and Jackson's union was announced." Jackson watched as Danny hung is head in what looked like shame. He could feel a wave of guilt washing over him but didn't understand why. There was a lot happening these past few days that he really didn't understand. Like why he could feel Danny at all. "Now be quiet and let the adults talk."

"Alpha Mahealani, it is a pleasure seeing you again. A shame its under such circumstances." Laura said as she moved towards the man.

"Ahh, Alpha Hale as beautiful and radiant as ever." Merrick reached forward wrapping his arms around Laura in a half hug.

Jackson thought it a weird sight to see given everything that had just transpired between their packs.

"I apologise for my little brothers behaviour. He's been a bit of a wild card where Mr Whittemore is concerned." Laura said smiling as she pulled away.

The two seemed to have an already established rapport with one another and Jackson figured they had probably met several times before being Alphas of two of the more famous packs.

"No my lady, I should apologise. It was my boy who broke treaty and attacked you and damaging your beautiful home in the process." Jackson hadn't missed the scowl his father sent Danny's way when he had said that.

"Derek had been out of line and needed a good beating. I'm only sad that your boy had beat me to it." Laura replied while sending her own glare at Derek.

"Pleasantries aside I think its safe to say that none of us want the events of tonight to go public, am I right?" The shift from casual greetings to down to business happened abruptly. Neither of the Alphas were smiling now and both looked ready to start barking orders.

"Peter. Make sure the rest of the pack stays out we don't want any more complications. Stay with them and keep them calm." Laura ordered and Peter moved right away to obey. "Does Jackson have any cloths?" She was looking at Derek when she asked.

"He had a bag, I can grab it for you if you like Alpha Hale." It was Boyd who offered.

"Yes, grab it and come straight back." Boyd was moving before she finished speaking.

"I should send someone to round up the rest of my pack." Danny cut into the two Alphas conversation.

"I already have people rounding them up." Merrick didn't even look at his son and continued to speak to Laura. "Perhaps we should get him some medical attention." Merrick was staring at Derek and Jackson could see the hazing look in his eyes from the blood loss. "Lydia here has been studying medicine…"

"Like hell I'm helping that asshole!" Lydia interrupted the Alpha. Jackson had to give Lydia credit for cutting off an Alpha as most people tended to be intimidated by them.

"Lydia my dear, as a doctor you take an oath..." Merrick tried to persuade her.

"Yes well it's a good thing I'm not a doctor yet, huh." Jackson knew that if just about anyone else had given him that snarky attitude Merrick wouldn't have let it go, but he had always had the same soft spot for Lydia like he had for Allison.

"Don't worry about it Alpha Merrick. Clearly having a stable blood flow to the brain hadn't been doing my little brother any good so perhaps a lack of flow would be an improvement." Laura said once again scowling at Derek. "You two," she pointed towards Erica and Isaac, "find some shirts or towels to slow his bleeding. He's an Alpha so his wounds should start healing soon but lets be on the safe side.."

Jackson watched with half interest at the two beta's browsed through drawers pulling out shirts to use. He found himself shivering against Lydia and remembered he was still naked. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him but than he remembered why he was naked and felt a wave of shame wash over him.

Just as quickly as the shame hit him he felt a soft warm material encircle around him and two strong arms wrapping themselves gently around his chest. He didn't need to see to know it was Danny and allowed himself to take comfort from the feeling of security that was always present when Danny was near.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault Jackson. It was mine and Derek's and you have nothing to be ashamed of. That shame is ours." Jackson heard the words but they didn't really change how he felt. It was typical Danny though trying to take the blame for something which wasn't his fault. Jackson had fooled around and Derek had punished him for it.

Jackson could hear Derek growling across the room and tensed. He didn't know what to do, he felt safe being near Danny but a part of him didn't want to upset Derek.

"Danny, maybe you should come away from Jackson for now, we don't need another pissing contest." Merrick advised. "Allison stay near Jackson."

Jackson watched as Danny reluctantly move a few feet away and Allison took his place. It seemed to be enough to for Derek too as the growling stopped.

"Its quite the shitstorm we've stumbled into, isn't it?" Laura walked across the room and sat down on a large couch Jackson hadn't even realized was there. Two days he had spent in it and hadn't really noticed anything.

"Indeed. The council isn't going to be to thrilled when they learn Jackson was turned before the public union." Merrick agreed as he moved to sit in an armchair off to the side.

"I can't believe the two of you are talking politics when we should be calling the police and having that rapist arrested!" Danny was shouting and pointing an accusing finger in Derek's direction.

"He's my mate. Werewolf law holds no penalty against having sex with your mate. I know it doesn't excuse what I did but I fully intend to make things right." When Derek spoke it was slurred from the blood loss.

"That depends on when you _raped _him. If you _raped _him while he was still human it falls under human jurisdiction and Jackson can press charges." Danny has said through gritted teeth while punctuating 'raped' with each use. "Unless in your fury you controlled yourself enough to give him the bite and wait for him to change."

Jackson hadn't even considered that. The possibility of having Derek locked away for years should have thrilled him but then he remembered the past few days. His mind had jumped between wishing Danny was there to kill Derek and wishing Derek was there so he could apologise just to make things right. He hated himself every time he thought the former but that never stopped him from thinking it.

By the look on Derek's face he knew Danny was right and had overlooked that fact too.

"He's right Derek. It was one of the points I had been trying to get at before the attack." Laura said and Derek's head dropped and Jackson could feel the shame wash over him again.

"Believe me son, the last thing I want to be doing right now is discussing politics but it has to be done." Merrick was rubbing his nails up and down the leather of the armchair as he spoke. "This situation effects far more than just you, Jackson and Derek. If we call off the union the worlds been waiting to see for four years there is going to be a huge fuss. If we don't and turn up with a werewolf Jackson the humans are going to be livid. If Derek goes to jail for rape we once again have livid humans. Then there is the tiny matter of you attacking the Hale's and breaking several treaties in the process. And let's not forget the matter that somehow two Alpha's from different packs somehow managed to do the unprecedented and bond with the same mate." As Merrick finished making his final point every in the room snapped their heads up to face the older Alpha.

"So, you suspect it too then?" Laura asked.

"I don't know how it happened and I really never thought such a thing was possible but it's the only explanation for how these two have been acting."

Jackson didn't even know what to feel with that information. Part of him knew it was true though. That he shouldn't be able to sense both Danny and Derek's emotions if they weren't linked.

"That's not even possible. I had bonded with Jackson and he," Derek pointed at Danny, "didn't show up for nearly two days after the fact. There is no way a fuck from two years ago could bond them."

"Three days ago I would have agreed with you, but Danny tell them about how you knew Jackson was in trouble." Merrick said as he turned to Danny.

"During the tribunal I felt it. Jackson's distress calling me to help him. A few hours later my beta's started experiencing it too. I really didn't think it could be the bond though because it had been two years since me and Jackson had even seen each other."

As Danny finished talking Derek fell back down onto his chair looking defeated.

Merrick crossed the room and kneeled at Jackson's side and asked, "Jackson, have you been able to sense both Derek and Danny?"

Jackson nodded and added a quiet, "yes sir." He chanced a look at Derek and the Alpha looked sullen. Danny on the other hand was smiling and Jackson assumed it due to them being bonded. He was sure the smile would fade and he'd look just as upset when he realized that meant sharing him with Derek.

"How does two Alphas bonded to the same person even work?" Allison asked. "I mean, isn't that going to cause huge problems."

"Oh it will. Aside from the obvious ones such as Alphas by nature tend to be possessive and territorial, there is how the outside world will view this when it becomes public knowledge." Merrick responded as he stood from where he had been kneeling and crossed his arms in contemplation.

"Smaller packs will view an Alpha sharing a mate as weak while the larger ones will fear a union of the families." Laura clearly had picked up on Merrick's train of thought and continued it. "And if they fear the Hale's and Mahealani have solidified their packs by a union than they'll likely alley themselves against us out of fear."

"The answer is simple then." Derek got to his feet and pointed directly at Danny and said, "we have to fight to the death. Neither one of us is going to be able to share a mate and since there is no known way to break the bond we have to fight."

"Fine by me," Danny growled out.

"But is it fine by Jackson." Laura shouted in anger. Jackson thought she almost sounded like the words were painful to her as she spoke. "You two fight and one of you die and its Jackson who has to live the rest of his life with the void that comes with the loss of ones mate. If either of you love Jackson as you claim to then you will find away to overcome your pride of sharing a mate. Because I promise you if one of you die it will be Jackson who suffers for it."

"How would that even work?" Danny asked as he slouched down onto the bed. "On the mainland the Mahealani's territory is in the east and the Hale's is in the West.

Jackson noticed that Derek had started pacing apparently recovering from his wounds as he no longer seemed as effected by the light headedness.

"I have a plan for that which I'll discuss with you when we return home to begin preparations." Merrick said as the door to the bedroom opened and Boyd entered with Jackson's duffle bag. The large wolf walked across the room and placed it near Allison before moving back to stand with Isaac and Erica.

"I'm not leaving Jackson alone here with that man." Danny was jabbing his finger in Derek's direction with each word.

"I have a suggestion for that too but first Danny I think there is something you should discuss with Jackson." Jackson felt confused because Danny's guilt returned as Merrick finished talking and Jackson was becoming curious as to why he kept feeling that way. Derek's own interested seemed to be peaked as he was now listening intently.

"Dad, I don't know what…" Danny started saying before Merrick cut him off again.

"Do you think my senses have so dulled with age that I didn't smell Jackson all over you that day two years ago when you got off the plane." Until that moment Jackson hadn't thought he could possibly feel any more embarrassed. "You don't want to start a relationship off by keeping something like this from your mate Danny."

Jackson turned to look at Danny and was ready for a good laugh. Danny wasn't capable of doing anything really bad that normal people would feel guilty about. Jackson was sure Danny was going to admit to stealing the shirt from his locker that had gone missing. It was one of those weird werewolf things wanting to remember someone's scent.

Danny turned towards Jackson but kept his eyes to the ground not looking Jackson in the eye. "You remember that night two years ago? While we were in the locker room."

Jackson nodded it wasn't like he could forget that night even before it had become the catalyst for this one. With feeling Danny's guilt and the mention of that night made things start to click in Jackson's head. Things he hadn't even considered before but became brutally obvious in hindsight. Jackson remembered trying to come up with ways to get out of his union with Derek and Danny's help had been invaluable. It had even been Danny who had come up with the solution. He remembered that night when Danny had casually said, _'if you really want out of the union with Derek you just need to find an another Alpha to sleep with and Derek will reject you.'_

It couldn't be true though because Danny wasn't capable of manipulation, but Jackson couldn't explain the feeling of guilt coming from Danny and found himself asking anyway.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Danny looked horrified at the accusation.

"I swear I didn't know this would happen," Danny defended himself vehemently.

"But you had planned it. You put ideas in my head to manipulate me?" Jackson didn't really know what to think, hadn't expected this, not from Danny.

"I did make suggestions that I hoped would lead to a certain conclusion…"

Jackson was getting pissed off at the sidestepping Danny was doing. He really wasn't in the mood with everything that had occurred over the last forty-eight hours. "Don't fucking talk around it Danny. Did you or didn't you manipulate me?"

"Yes," Danny had closed his eyes and swallowed. "I suggested you find an Alpha to sleep with knowing I'd be your only option. I had hoped Derek would reject you because I'm in love with you and the thought of someone else getting you hurt."

"Fuck you, Danny." Jackson recoiled from the man when he tried to reach out and comfort him, backing up further behind Lydia and Allison. He took a breath and tried to calm down. "You don't get to say all that after what you did. Did you know I might be in danger?"

Danny didn't say anything but nodded his head still unable to look Jackson in the eye.

Jackson waited a moment to see if Danny had anything else to say and when he didn't Jackson added, "thank you for the warning." His voice coming our dark and dripping with sarcasm a tool he rarely used.

"You little bitch." Derek growled at Danny as he charged forward and punched Danny in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Danny hadn't moved to defend himself and had expected the blow. In a second Laura was up and forcing Derek back down into his chair.

"I think that's enough revelations for one night. Now its time to sort this shit out." Laura said with every bit the authoritative voice of an Alpha. "Jackson I need to know what you wish to do about what transpired between you and Derek. You are within your rights to press charges and we will support you if that's the path you choose."

"I'm not pressing charges." Jackson tried to ignore the glares he received from Allison, Lydia and Danny. He was equally mad at himself and knew if not for the bond he would've gone through with it.

"Thank you." Derek stood from his chair and started to move towards Jackson.

"Don't think that means I forgive you," Jackson added quickly and Derek stopped his approach. "The only reason I'm not is because of this damn bond." Derek nodded and sat back down.

"That's a smart call. While being away from a mate for a month or two is bearable being separated for ten maybe fifteen years would be devastating." Laura said and by the way she had spoke it sounded like talking from experience.

Merrick walked over to stand by Laura to speak to the group. "Everything witnessed here is to be kept silent."

Jackson watched as everyone nodded in agreement even though many didn't seem to fully agree with the decision. He hoped they'd keep quiet because the last thing he wanted was for the world to know what had happened to him.

"Alpha Mahealani, Alpha Hale." Lydia was speaking more subdued than Jackson had heard her all night. "What's going to happens to Jackson now? Bonded or not you can't really expect him to stay here with Derek and I doubt he wants to be near Danny either."

Laura sighed as she answered. "No, I don't suppose he does. He can come stay with me at the Hale's main estate until he's recovered if he likes."

"I have a suggestion, if that's alright Alpha Hale." Merrick spoke while waiting for Laura's confirmation.

"Please, suggest away. I'm really at a loss here."

"My family own a large piece of land in our home territory in Hawaii. It's quite beautiful and a good place to relax. Currently my wife Helen and her pack is watching over the territory. As you may know its one of the few places where there have been no known hate crimes against humans or werewolves. I think its an ideal setting for one to relax and recover." Merrick finished talking and waited giving Laura time to consider it.

"Agreed, if its what Jackson wants. We'll send one beta from each pack to be his personal guardians to be safe." Turning to Jackson she said, " you can pick one beta from each pack. Someone from this room as to keep the amount of people involved in this to a minimum."

Jackson had never been to Hawaii before and couldn't deny it sounded better than any of the other options. Danny had talked about their estate on the island and Jackson had always wanted to visit.

"Jackson, is this what you want?" It was Lydia who asked him.

Jackson nodded but then remembered most people in the room wouldn't be able to see it so out loud he said, "yes."

Merrick walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and Jackson tried not to flinch away from the touch. "Jackson, while you're away your bond is going to make you miss Danny and Derek. The first time is always the hardest. Its important that you bare it because after a week or so the dependency you've likely been feeling towards Danny and Derek will diminish and you'll be able to think with a clearer head. You'll be in a much better position to deal with what happened and the next time you see them you won't automatically want to beg forgiveness like I'm guessing a part of you is wanting to do right now. The bond always hit's the beta the hardest as Alphas personalities tend to be rather dominant."

Jackson felt relieved to hear that. He would've gone crazy if every time one of his mates screwed up it was him that ended up apologising for it.

"Now, pick a beta from each pack who you'd like to accompany you."

Jackson looked around the room at his options and the answer was simple, there really were only three people he'd be comfortable being around.

"Can Lydia come?" She was human and not technically part of the pact but she was the closest thing to a best friend he had.

"Sure she can." Merrick answered. "But you'll still need to pick a beta from each pack."

"Allison and Erica." He answered without hesitation.

"You'll have to pick someone else." Derek spoke rising from his seat and glaring at Erica as he did. "Erica and Isaac have proven they cannot be trusted and I don't trust her to keep you safe. Take Boyd."

"Wake up Derek, they were following orders." It was Laura who spoke and Jackson felt confused because why would Derek order his own beta's to attack himself. Derek seemed to feel the same.

"Why would I order my own beta's to betray me?" Derek's voice was rising with his anger.

"Why do you think the rest of the pack didn't come in? You yourself were conflicted because you knew what you did to Jackson was wrong. How can you expect your wolves to follow your orders when you were questioning them yourself. Isaac and Erica followed the only clear orders they had received all night."

"I didn't order them to attack me." Derek stated with conviction.

"No, but Jackson did. Albeit it was likely a subconscious order but when you had Danny pinned and were about to take his life Jackson panicked and if you weren't so busy with your fit of rage you would've felt it too." As Laura finished talking Derek sank back down into his chair. By the look on his face the truth of Laura's words hitting him hard.

"Fine, she can go. But do I at least get to talk to him while he's away?" Jackson was surprised that Derek was agreeing at all. He had assumed once bonded he would be like a possession of Derek's, sitting around waiting for whenever Derek had wanted his company.

"That's up to Jackson. Your beta's can provide you with updates as to his health until he's ready to talk." Laura walked over and placed a sympathetic hand on Derek's good shoulder as she spoke.

"We'll need to bring the council in on this too. Councillor Deaton can be trusted to keep this quiet and we'll need their records if we have any hope of discovering if a bond can be made between more than one partner and what effects it might have." Merrick suggested.

"I agree, I'll call him tonight and tell him what has transpired here and set up a meeting for about a week from now. I'm sure he'll need time to research the phenomenon and I'm sure you need time to prepare for the effects this will have on our packs. I know I do." Jackson watched only half paying attention to Laura's speech. He was ready to put some cloths on and be on the next plane out of here.

"Alright. Danny, Alpha Derek. I suggest the two of you make your goodbyes, I'll escort Jackson and the ladies to the airport shortly." Merrick finished talking and nodded to his son letting him know he could have his turn.

Jackson watched as Danny knelt down to be at his eye level but hadn't moved any closer.

"Look Jackson, I'm sorry for what I did I knew it was wrong but I didn't let that stop me. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making this right if you'll let me." Jackson didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. He already wanted to forgive Danny but he didn't know if that was him or the bond. It was the same for Derek too and he decided it best to wait until he spent some time apart before allowing himself to make any decisions or promises.

Jackson watched as Danny's face fell into one of sadness at his lack of response and as Danny got up and left the room, his entourage minus Allison, Lydia and Merrick followed behind him.

"I don't know if I can ever make things right between us after what I did." Derek's voice was near inaudible and he was looking toward the ground head hung in shame as he spoke. "But I promise I will never touch you again without your permission. I know I'll never deserve it but I hope one day you can forgive me."

Derek stood and left the room everything about his posture from the slouch of his shoulders to the downward cast of his head was sullen. Jackson had a feeling that confessions like that were a rarity from the Alpha.

"Ladies." Merrick's deep voice reverberated throughout the now silent room. "Why don't you take Jackson into the bathroom and help him get dressed and then we'll leave."

The rest of the evening went by in the haze for Jackson. Getting dressed and departing the Hale mansion. Alpha Mahealani wishing him a speeding recovery at the airport, he vaguely registered that Danny had not been present. The girls trying to make polite conversation the entire plane ride. But what Jackson found stood out the most was the plane food. He had forgotten he hadn't eaten in days and swore the food was the best he'd ever tasted.

* * *

**AN**: Just wanted to make it clear at this point that (as most of you have probably guessed by now) this story is a Derek/Jackson/Danny story. I hadn't wanted to say anything due to spoilers but some people have expressed an interest in Derek/Jackson only so I thought I'd save them some time if they're not happy with the direction. While reviews have swayed me in the past to change minor details the three coming together is integral to the story I wish to tell.

This Chapter was a huge pain to write, lots of dialogue with lots of characters and getting Danny's confession just right to show his manipulation of Jackson took several rewrites. Hoping it turned out alright.

Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know I will likely not be updating this story for a few days. I have three other teen wolf fics I haven't even looked at since I posted this one and they've gone un-updated for awhile now. While not as popular as this one I'm still enjoying writing them so I'm going to take a few days (after the frustration this chapter caused me its needed) to minimal get a new chapter for each story up. The next few chapters I'm excited to write so I'll likely be back to daily updates once I catch up on my other stories.


End file.
